


Silence

by EBBAisGay



Series: Detroit: Become Something [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Frustration, How Do I Tag, I mean RK900 is tired w Gavin so, M/M, Prompt Fic, i guess, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: 43. The Sound of Silence: Write about staying quiet when you feel like shouting.RK900 is proud of himself for not snapping back at Detective Reed, as he knows it will most likely not be helpful. But then he does.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This kinda one-shot has been in the works since like August as I would start it then I would leave it for some time. Today I'm in a writing mood and I updated one of my DEH fics, so I was like: HEy I should finish this shit so I did!  
> Hahahahhaha kill me school is so hard (and I'm taking part in inktober, goretober and danvid week this month kill meeee)  
> Also, I'm leaving this as a one-shot since I need to learn and control myself to not do a multi-chapter fic for every. Single. Fic I write sooo yeah sorry if it feels like it should continue(I do but SELF-CONTROL)  
> The list where I got this lovely prompt: https://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/
> 
> Enjoy!

Working as Detective Reed’s partner has been quite, for a better word, a nuisance for RK900. The Detective is very loud and obnoxious, rude to the point of offending(mostly androids- though he has cut back from before the revolution as Connor told him) and can be just frankly **irritating**. He has been a great test for RK900’s patience, always calling him names or just disrespecting him, so he is rather proud of his accomplishment of not snapping at him, even if it’s easier for him to be more put together on the outside. He has had to learn to sometimes just shut his mouth, as all the attempts to calm Detective Reed would just spur him on and he would curse even worse. Though, _of course_ , it didn’t stay the same one day.

After about four months(three months, 30 days, 12 hours and 4 minutes to be exact) of verbal abuse from the Detective, RK900 has had quite simply, enough. On their way back to the precinct after a dead end case, Detective Reed seemed as if he couldn’t keep his mouth shut at all. 

It is known that he is _indeed_ a good detective and takes his job very seriously, so him not being able to close a case is quite a rare sight, which is why RK900 could excuse his more irritable behaviour on that. Especially for the fact that they have been working on it for two months. But even then, if he could just _stop trash-talking androids for just **one second** it would be absolutely fantastic for the android_. One second of peace from him so RK900 could just work on the files in peace.

But he snapped. So after the millionth- _it was actually 169th time but RK900 has found that the humans way of ‘blowing things up’ out of proportion is quite satisfying_ \- of saying ‘useless metal trash’ about androids, even though it wasn’t an android-on-human murder this time, and the opposite, RK900 stopped the car into a parking lot abruptly. He took his seatbelt off, then slammed the detective, who was sitting in the passenger seat alarmed at what was happening, into the door, immediately silencing him and making him hit his head against the glass window. 

The Detective started thrashing around, but the android placed his left forearm on his chest and arms to constrict his movement and moved his hand to Gavin’s hair, pulling at it harshly to make him look at RK900, making the Detective groan in the back of his throat. _Interesting._

_But this isn’t the time._

“Detective, I would _really_ like for you to stop talking so badly about my kind-” he pushed harder on Reed’s chest “- as I find it very disruptive with our work. Is that understood?” he lessened his hold by just a bit, still trying to intimidate him.

A few seconds pass of just the two of them staring into each other's eyes- RK900 with a mad look on his face and cold blue eyes that seem to cut right through the Detective, while Gavin is just staring back with his own grey eyes, red in the face. The Detective tried to take a breath in as he quickly looked down then up again- _He was looking at your lips._ his analysis programme unhelpfully assisted. _His heart beat also has gone even faster after that action- impossible from exertion- and the redness in his face has gone up to 67% percentage._ It aided again. RK900 narrowed his eyes.

“Detective. I will repeat myself only one more time. Is that understood?” he said, getting closer to the Detective's face and pushing onto him even harder. The Detective wheezed in pain and lack of air, nodding his head rapidly while squeezing his eyes shut.

“Y-yes- phck- I- understand-” he wheezed again. “Phcking- let go!” 

RK900 looked over him once more, then slowly let go of him, making sure that he wouldn’t do anything rash. The Detective just pushed at him once and then straightened out his clothing as best as he could. RK900 put his seatbelt back on as if nothing just happened and started the car again. He looked at the Detective and smiled.

“Good that we can agree on something.” he said snidely, pissing Gavin off even more.

“Yeah, whatever you say tin-ca-” he snapped his mouth shut, his heart beating fast and his face turning red once more. RK900 smiled even wider at that- **Mission succeeded** \- and then started to drive back to the precinct.

_This will be so much better._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to tell me in a comment your criticism and all of that! And leave a kudo if u liked it, as it would be greatly appreciated :,)  
> Find me on Tumblr @biancas-koala to talk about this goddammn ship! I would love that lmao. Tho don't mind the fact that I will prob be very awkward and stiff lmao.
> 
> Have a great day/evening!


End file.
